


Moonflowers

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Fandom Feminism (Girl-Centered Works) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Herbology, Made-Up Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were a flower, she would be a moonflower. One, because they were a myth, and two, because they only bloomed at night. </p><p>Luna Lovegood-centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflowers

Luna flipped through the book, licking her fingertips every time she flipped to the next page. The library was dead silent, and her Herbology homework lay forgotten in front of her. She had picked up a book just for her Herbology essay, but this book, titled  _Mythical Plants of Arabia_ , was more interesting than… whatever plant she was supposed to write about.

_The Moonflower is a night flower, meaning that they bloom only at night. Its buds are black, a defensive mechanism making them look unappealing to any animals that cross its path. When it blooms, though, it is shaped like a star, with silver petals and crescent moons as its stigma._

It sounded wonderful. But it was a myth, not true, not actually there. Like Luna felt most days. She put down the book and put it away, focusing on her Herbology essay, and getting nothing done anyway. At the end of the day, she picked up her books and parchment and left the library.

Once up in her dorm, she waited until the other girls were asleep before she stepped out of her bed quietly. She grasped her wand lightly, and walked quietly outside into the darkness. She quickly cast a spell that made the entire clearing appear to have been grown over with tiny, white, star-shaped flowers. The stigmas were like little silver crescents attached to pure white swimming noodles. She smelled them, satisfied at the smell she had read about in the book: a rainy night.

Drinking in her magical creation, she felt inspired. In her bare feet and blue nightgown, she slowly began to move her feet to an inner song, a graceful solo that only she could hear. It was no different than it had ever been. She would come outside, especially on a clear night, and just dance the night away. Then she would get about an hour of sleep, and fall asleep on her breaks during the day.

It was a wonderful feeling to bloom. Even if it was the middle of the night, and she was dancing among the enchanted flowers, she could dance and sing, away from all the girls who called her 'Looney' and all the boys who snickered at her when she spoke up in class.

Like the moonflower, though, she would only bloom at night. And her dancing and singing and coming alive? It would stay a myth to the other students. And Looney Luna Lovegood was all right with that.


End file.
